


Baby's First Christmas

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of past mpreg, mentions of male breastfeeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “We need to start thinking about Christmas,” Ashton said suddenly, “It’s only 2 weeks away.” Calum glanced at the date, and realized Ashton was right. “Well damn. We have a child and I forget about Christmas.”OrCashton spend their first Christmas as a family





	Baby's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic does mention mpreg and breastfeeding, if that makes you uncomfortable then please skip this fic

Calum awoke to the sound of crying. He glanced over at Ashton, who was still sound asleep. He kissed the blondes curls are carefully dragged himself out of bed and walked down the hall towards the nursery. He gently lifted the screaming baby into his arms and murmured “What’s wrong angel? It’s ok papa’s here.” He slid a hand under her bottom to lift her into his arms, “Oh, so that’s what it is. Do you need changed?” He cooed at his daughter. Anika blinked at her father and whined in distress. Calum gently laid her down and changed her quickly, cooing at her to keep her calm. He took her down to the kitchen and heated up a bottle for her. Anika whined as he tried to press it into her mouth, and started crying again. “You want daddy, I know. But daddy’s sleeping sweetie, please just take the bottle?” He begged the baby, who only cried louder as he tried again to make her drink it. He groaned and carefully carried her into the master bedroom. He took in the sight of his sleeping husband, curled up around where Calum’s body would be laying, his body a little thicker from the baby weight but still just as gorgeous. Ashton stirred at the sound of the screaming baby and opened his eyes. “Sorry baby. She wouldn’t take the bottle.” Calum apologized, gently passing Anika to Ashton. Ashton smiled tiredly and gently took the child from Calum. “Did you want daddy princess Anika?” Ashton cooed, carefully shifting to pull his t-shirt over his head. Calum let them get situated before he sat down next to Ashton, letting the exhausted blonde lean into his body. “We need to start thinking about Christmas,” Ashton said suddenly, “It’s only 2 weeks away.” Calum glanced at the date, and realized Ashton was right. “Well damn. We have a child and I forget about Christmas.” Calum muttered and Ashton giggled loudly, the movement jostling Anika on his chest who growled angrily as sucked harder. Ashton gave the baby a look as she rested her hand on his chest. “It’s her first Christmas Cal. We gotta make it special,” he said. Calum gave Ashton a weird look. “Ashton. She’s 5 weeks old. She’s not gonna even remember this Christmas.” Ashton glared back at him, “Then it’s our first Christmas as a family. And I want it to be special.” Calum shrugged and kissed Ashton’s curls. The couple cuddled with Anika until she pulled back from Ashton’s chest with a satisfied smack. Ashton giggled and gently lifted the baby up, burping her gently before handing her to Calum to take back to her crib. Calum gently tucked her in with a whispered “Goodnight darling” and quietly left the room. Ashton was half asleep by the time Calum crawled back into bed. “Goodnight Love,” Calum murmured, kissing Ashton’s curls before wrapping him in his arms and falling asleep. 

*2 weeks later* 

Calum woke up to the solid weight of Ashton on his thighs and Anika on his stomach. He groaned and opened his eyes, meeting Ashton’s own hazel eyes. Ashton giggled “Morning babe. It’s Christmas and it’s time for presents.” Calum leaned over to check the time and groaned when he saw it was only 9:00. “I can’t get up if you guys are sitting on me. You gotta move,” he said, pulling Anika off his stomach and trying to kick Ashton off his thighs. Ashton laughed as Calum rolled him off his body. “I’m gonna feed the baby while you get coffee, then we can open presents” Calum dragged himself to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest cup he could find and filled it to the brim with coffee. He carried it into the living room where Ashton was sitting with Anika. The 7 week old looked tired and Calum knew she was gonna fall asleep halfway through presents. Together him and Ashton opened her presents, showing her all the new stuffed toys and pacis she’d gotten. Ashton was cooing over a cute elephant you when Calum looked at Anika and said “Babe. She’s asleep.” Ashton looked down at her and pouted. “But it’s Christmas,” he whined. Calum murmured “And she’s a baby. All she does is eat poop and sleep. I’m gonna put her to bed, then we can finish with presents.” Ashton nodded and let Calum take the baby. He returned and they finished opening Anika’s presents and started on their own. Ashton reached for the one addressed to Ashy <3 and Calum grabbed his wrist before he opened it. “Before you open it, if you don’t like it we can do something else with it.” Ashton gave Calum a look and opened the package. Inside was a picture frame, and Ashton gasped at the picture. It was minutes after Anika had been born; Ashton was holding her, his eyes red rimmed and curls held back with sweat, and Calum was sitting next to him kissing his cheek. “Oh my god Calum,” Ashton whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I love it, it’s perfect.” He whispered, leaning into Calum’s body and kissing him. “I love you, thank you for making this the best Christmas ever,” he said. Calum smiled at his husband and whispered “I love you more,” before pulling Ashton against his body for a kiss.


End file.
